Cappie's Letters
by HouseKeeper13
Summary: The CRU crew learns that it's true what they say about assumptions. CC centric.


Cappie's Letters 

Cappie

**Author's Note: **This story will have chapters. However, it is not meant to be a "chapter" story, in that the chapters are all very short, and together make up the larger story. Think of it as one single story that was broken up into seven "chapters" which could just as easily been accomplished by page breaks, making this appear to be the one shot it is, but I just thought the page breaks would mess up the vibe I was going for. Anyway, cheers and please review and sit tight for the next six chapters.

**Disclaimer: **If anyone here actually thinks I own Greek and instead of making money off of my ideas by airing my episodes, I write FANfiction, I really do think we have a bigger issue than a legal dispute over the rights.

Cappie

Back home, everyone had always made assumptions about Cappie. They made assumptions based on how attractive he was, they made assumptions based on who his parents were, they made assumptions based on who he was friends with, they made assumptions based on what his grades where, and they made assumptions about him based on his major—or lack thereof. Now, at Cyprus Rhodes, more often than anything else, they made their assumptions about him because he was a Kappa Tau. They assumed he wasn't intelligent, they assumed he was a womanizer, they assumed he had no focus, they assumed he had no morals, they assumed he was lazy, and they assumed he was a bad person.

What they didn't realize was that every one of their assumptions were wrong. Cappie was actually quite bright, much more so than people seemed to realize. True, he bounced from major to major, but that had nothing to do with how lazy or unfocused or unintelligent he was, he had a lot of interests, and excelled at everything he attempted. He hated the idea of tying himself down to one subject of study his entire life, when there was so much to learn about so many things, but whenever he committed himself to a major or a class, for however short a time he was in it, he outshined the rest of the class—not that he'd ever let them know.

People also assumed because Cappie was in the Greek System, in the Kappa Tau house he was a bad person. To those outside the Greek System, Cappie was just another Frat boy, but to those in the system, he was consider to be in the scum house of Pan-Hellenic. What they didn't know was how loyal he was, and how deeply passionate he was about people. No one bothered to see that Cappie was a fierce friend, and he wasn't quick to divulge the information. Those who saw him judged him. They never saw how Cappie treated his brothers, how he befriended those "beneath" him like Rusty or Dale. No, people never saw the side of Cappie that was quick to befriend those in need of some company, the side of him that would fight to the death for someone being treated unfairly—they only saw the frat boy, and assumed he must be an immature jerk.

Of course, Cappie was also very handsome, so people assumed as a member of a fraternity, he was a womanizer. They assumed Cappie slept with a different girl each night, and treated them all poorly. They didn't know that Cappie respected women in general, and once committed in a relationship stayed loyal to his girlfriend. People didn't know Cappie had never been unfaithful when he was in a relationship, and they tended to overestimate just how many girlfriends he had had. True, he was good at flirting, but he rarely had the heart to go beyond flirting. What people didn't know was that there was one person who knew all these things about Cappie, one person whom he had gotten close enough to, to entrust her with the information—and she was the reason Cappie hadn't moved on.

What everyone did seem to know, was that Cappie was majorly, head-over-heels in love with Casey Cartwright. Everyone except Casey, that is. The one person Cappie wished would understand. But she seemed to have made up her mind about him a long time ago. Still, Cappie was determined to win her back one way or another. Because he never lost faith that she and he were soul mates and would end up together in the end—because that's the way these things work.

Another assumption of Cappie was that he was unorganized. What they didn't know was that he had the cleanest room in the whole of the Kappa Tau house. True, his competition was not great, but he still sought great comfort in organization and control amongst the chaos of the house. Only in times of great stress did he carry his cleanliness purge outside of his room, and attack the whole house. Regardless, his room was always kept tidy, and he knew where everything was—including something everyone assumed he had lost or discarded: his Kappa Tau letters. When things had gotten more serious with Rebecca, everyone—Rebecca included—assumed he just didn't give her his letters because he didn't have them anymore. No one guessed he knew exactly where they were at all times, hidden in the bottom of his top right dresser drawer, still sitting in their original box, wrapped neatly in tissue paper and tied sloppily with a little red ribbon.

Not once had Cappie considered offering his letters to Rebecca, no matter how much he cared for her or how serious things got. People just assumed Cappie was incapable of taking anything seriously. They didn't know Cappie took commitment very seriously, and in his mind, to lavaliere a girl really was a promise for a proposal of marriage. It was a prospect that Cappie did not take lightly, and to make an offer like that to Rebecca—one he knew he could not truly manage seemed cruel not only to her, but also to himself.

In Cappie's mind they would always belong to Casey, and for that reason were far more her letters than his own.


End file.
